Patch Notes 1.2.24
I. New Heroes and Revamped Heroes 1.Keeper-Diggie599 Diamonds, 32000 BP , 30% off first week Remarks:This hero will only be available for the Advanced Server, this will only appear in the Advanced Server announcements (This text will not appear in the announcements) Hero Characteristics:A support that utilizes time magic to assist his team mates Skill 1:Bomb-- throw an alarm clock at the targeted direction, it will explode after a set amount of time, dealing magical damage in an area and stunning, damage scales with tick time (during ticking, tap again to immediately detonate the bomb, if the bomb is detonated early, it will only slow instead of stunning) Skill 2:Time-- Lock onto the target dealing magical damage and slowing, later the target will be pulled back into the set location and dealt magical damage. If the enemy get too far away, they will immediately be pulled into the set location and be damaged. Ultimate:Journey-- For a period of time surrounding allies will be immune to crowd control. During the casting, surrounding allies will be granted a temporary shield. Passive:Again-- Time will reverse after death and Diggie will become an egg, movement will be possible and Diggie will receive all new chick abilities. The egg form cannot be targeted, after a period of time, Diggie will revive. Egg Mode Skills: Skill 1:Disdain-- Displays disdain at the enemy, dealing a small amount of damage to surrounding enemies while letting out anger. Skill 2:Dance-- Happily dances his hometown jig, dealing a small amount of damage to enemies and forces them to stay and watch. Skill 3:Prayers-- Rolls on the ground praying for the enemy's base to explode immediately, legends say that this type of action has a 0% success rate. •Elf-LolitaHero Revamped,all new model! all new play style! Remarks:Hero will be released on all server, please make this appear on all server announcements(This text will not appear within the announcements) Hero Characteristics:A tank that can block projectiles for team mates. Skill 1:Charge-- Charges at the targeted direction for a small distance, basic attacks will have increased physical attack and range for the next 4 seconds.Tap again within the next 4 seconds to charge at the enemy target and stunning them for 0.5 seconds, upon conclusion of the stun effect, they will be afflicted with a decaying slow. Skill 2:Bulwark-- Raises shield to block all oncoming ranged basic attacks and projectiles. After shield ends, tap skill again to launch Energy Blast, when Energy Blast hits a target it will deal to points of damage to the target and surrounding targets. (The more projectiles and basic attacks the shield blocks, the more damage the blast will do) Ultimate:Blast-- After charging for 2 seconds, will deal physical damage in a fan shaped pattern in the targeted direction, damage is based on energy charge, if casting after max charge, it will also stun for s (During charging, tap again to immediately fire). During charging, enemies within basic attack range will have their movement speed reduced by 75%. Passive:Energy Core-- When out of combat Noumenon Energy Core will slowly recharge, giving Lolita and her allies a shield, when it is at max charge. For a period after the core reaches max charge, team mates near Lolita may receive a shield. II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins 1.8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/10/20 05:00:00 to 2017/10/27 05:01:00(tap settings button on upper right corner of screen to check) Alice;Akai;Karina;Minotaur;Kagura;Ruby;Moskov;Lapu Lapu Starlight Member Extra 6: Clint;Hayabusa;Wukong;Gatotkaca;Karrie;Irithel 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/10/27 05:00:00 to 2017/11/3 05:01:00(tap settings button on upper right corner of screen to check) Nana;Franco;Clint;Lolita;Chou;Yi Sun-Shin;Johnson;Vexana Starlight Member Extra 6: Eudora;Natalia;Alpha;Estes;Roger;Grock •New Skins: RogerSkin-Roger-o-Stein,received from Lucky Spin event and for the next 3 months there no other channels for purchase,will be available after update,please wait patiently 3.LolitaRevamp,after update hero will be 70% off first week III. Hero Adjustments We have found that some hero's Skill Lock On Range is too long.For instance Alucard's 1st skill Groundsplitter,already has a small range,yet it will sometimes lock on to a faraway target. These lock ons have sometimes caused players to miss their skills. This is why we are reducing the lock on ranges for certain skills,in case of errors during escaping or pursuing. Second Batch of Adjusted Heroes:Natalia,Kagura,Chou,Sun,Alpha,Lapu Lapu,Roger, Karrie,Gatotkaca,Harley Fanny Steel Cable:the energy cost to proc Tornado Strike adjusted to be the same as Tornado Strike's original cost Cut Throat:Energy cost increased by 10 points Air Superiority:Fanny will only regen energy when using spells on champions with markers, basic attacks no longer regen energy Gord Mystic Favor:Extra damage proc criteria changed from“attacking the same target with skills 4 times within a short period of time”to“attacking the same target with skills 5 times within a short period of time” Sun-Shin Blood Floods:Movement speed when charging has been slightly reduced Irithel Heavy Bow Lasts:Added basic attack damage adjust from 5%/15%/25% to 10%/20%/30% Odette Swan Song:Lowered effective range, will now more closely match indicator Argus Eternal Evil: When activated, there will now be a countdown effect Lancelot Optimized Thorned Roses description. Optimized the feel of basic attacks IV. Battlefield Equipment and Battleground Spells Battleground: 1.Slightly increased Cannon and Super Cannon's Magic Resistance # Slightly Increased the Holy Lord's (appears after Lord is slain) Physical and Magical Resistance 3.Slightly increased Lord Enhanced Units: Enhanced Infantry and Enhanced Super Infantry Magic Resistance Battlefield Equipment: 1.Oracle:Unique Passive--Scream changed from“Within 4s after being attacked, the hero will regen 4% HP. This effect has a 8s cooldown time"to “Within 4s after being attacked, the hero will regen 8% HP. This effect has a 6s cooldown time. 2.Knife: Price increased by 30,at the same time adjusted the level 2 jungle item's pricing so that the total pricing is consistent 3.Sword:Changed icon and name changed to Dagger 4.Ice:changed icon and name changed to Aegis 5.Hunter Sword:Total price decreased by 140,Unique Passive--Devour”Each basic attack grants 3% life steal up to 4 times“ changed to ”each basic attack grants 4% life steal up to 3 times" 6.ClawsCombining price decreased by 100 7.Fury Combining price decreased by 200 •Battleground Spells: 1.Regen:added a buff icon,optimized the spell's description 2.Retribution: post use 3 second buff to damage against jungle monsters criteria changed to - only after using retribution and having jungle items will proc this damage buff against jungle monsters V. New Events and Features 1.Newly Added Event——Halloween“Trick or Treat”.Who will be the trickster and receive the Limited Edition Avatar Border , the“Trick Master”? and who will the generous one that will be hospitable to all their friends? Who will be the one to see through all the tricks and change the naughty ones into pumpkins? You will find the answers to the above questions from the event! Event Time: 2017/10/30-2017/11/6 Available for all Servers, Event Rules are: 1)You may collect 5 Authentic Candy pieces daily, this Candy cannot be opened from the backpack,can only be used in interaction with friends during the event; 2)You may 'knock' on 20 friends doors everyday, each friends door may only be "knocked" on twice per day. 3) When a friend has 'knocked' on your door through the chat interface, you may choose to use your Authentic Candy to 'host' your friend, or to use your Fake Candy, when Authentic Candies run out, you may still hand out Fake Candy. 4) When you have received Candy from a friend, you must open it on the chat interface and guess whether it is Authentic or Fake; 5)If you correctly guess that your friends candy is Authentic, you will receive one of either Magic Wheel Potion S, Lucky Ticket, Magic Dust or Hero Fragments; 6) When you incorrectly guess a friend Authentic candy as Fake, you will 'lose' the Candy and will receive no prizes 7) When you receive a friend's Fake Candy and guess it is Authentic, you will then have been ' tricked' by your friend and their Total Tricked Players will go up by +1. When a person has tricked up to 10 people, they will receive the Limited Edition Permanent Avatar Border -- "Halloween Trick Master" Avatar Border. 8) When you receive a friend's Fake Candy and guess it is Fake, you will have seen through your friend's tricks and your friend will become a "Pumpkin"“—— Friends whose tricks have been seen through will become Pumpkin Heads until server time 5:00:00; 9)Halloween is a time of magic, everyday at 5:00:00 server time, witches will come and cast an amnesia spell on everyone to make them forget about all their Candy and Door Knocking (Total People Tricked stats will not be affected). Every day during the event at 5:00:00 server time, yet to be used candy and yet to finished Door-Knocking and yet to be collected Candy will be erased. Please finish your interaction with friends before that time! 2.Squad Voting Feature Mobile Legends: Bang Bang E-Sports are all the craze so we have released the new Squad Voting System(Accessed through the E-Sports tab) From here you may access the information of participating Squad Members, then vote for the team you support, the inaugural Voting Event will start during the MPC, please look out for it! 3."Halloween Theme" will be released at the end of October, you will be able to experience a more casual gaming experience, you will be able to try out all types of different candy, those who display great talent will also receive the blessing of the Pumpkin King! Entry Criteria:Level≥9, and all required files are downloaded Entrance Method: Select from the Game Modes carousel after release VI. System Adjustments 1.Before players are level 5,and the first recharge reward is available, they may now collect it through the main interface VII. Bug Fixes # 1.Fixed the issue of already read announcement e-mails being deleted within 7 days, they will not be deleted in 30 days again. Category:Patch Notes